


Golden

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise is certain that Dan and Phil are the perfect couple. Purely Fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

It was a beautiful Thursday afternoon. Dan was actually putting his reclusive behavior on hold so that he could go out to lunch with his good friend and fellow youtuber Louise. It wasn’t too often Louise managed to get to London when she wasn’t solely on business, but today was purely a “London shopping day” for her, and so Dan had been harassed to getting a sub with his friend.

They ate their sandwiches at a small table in the back corner of the restaurant, mostly so they could have some privacy while they caught up with each other’s lives. Phil would have been there with them, but the landlord was stopping by this afternoon to fix a leaky faucet, and Phil had dutifully volunteered to stay at home.

Dan, despite being a little reluctant to go out at first, had ended up enjoying himself. Louise always managed to make him laugh. They had even gotten themselves into a mildly awkward situation when they’d accidentally grabbed the wrong sandwiches at the counter and had to shamefully return them and wait for their order all over again.

“You’re kidding? She actually tried bathing the cat in the toilet?” Dan asked gleefully, snickering at the story Louise was telling him about Darcy.

“She did, seriously! My poor kitty will forever be traumatized!”

They were both giggling now, but their laughter was interrupted when Dan’s cellphone started to vibrate. Looking down and seeing Phil’s face pop up on the screen, he grinned.

“Hang on a sec Louise, Phil’s calling.”

Louise brightened considerably at that fact. “Oh, do tell him I said hello and that he’s a prat for not being able to make it!”

Dan gave her a thumbs up as he answered the phone. “Yes Philip?”

There was a silence as the brown haired youtuber listened to whatever it was that his boyfriend was saying. Then he groaned rather loudly and said, “Seriously? How the hell did that even happen?”

Louise took a bite of her sub, chewing as she listened in on Dan’s side of the conversation.

“Oh my god Phil, be lucky you aren’t hurt….wait, you aren’t hurt, right?”

Seeing Dan’s frantic expression, Louise felt her heart pump faster.

Finally Dan looked relieved. “Good. We’ll go shopping for a new one next week. Jeezus, you’re such a dork.”

There was another silence, and then Dan laughed. “Yeah, yeah. You’d better clean it up before the landlord arrives. I need to get back to lunch now. Louise says hi and that you’re a prat for not coming.”

There was one more pause before Dan smiled. “You too. See you in a bit.”

Dan hung up, and Louise raised her eyebrow. “What on earth was that about?"

“Oh,” Dan grinned. “Phil broke our table while he was trying to hang up some alien plushie thing from the ceiling. No biggie though, it’s not like we use the table much anyways.”

“Oh wow, only Phil!” Louise laughed. “You know there’s something I’ve always sort of wondered. I don’t ever recall you guys having a serious argument.”

“What, you mean like a fight?” Dan asked.

“Yeah! Whenever anyone sees you guys, you’re always stuck together like beeswax and basically acting like…like the most perfect closeted couple in existence!”

“You’ve seen us argue before!”

Louise wasn’t satisfied. “I’m not talking about your silly little banter. I’m talking about seriously getting mad at each other.”

This seemed to amuse the younger youtuber. “Everybody fights Louise. That’s just a part of our life that we don’t share, not even with friends when it happens.”

“How often does it happen?”

“Jeezus, how should I know? Why is this topic so interesting to you?”

“Because,” Louise shrugged. “You two are basically a golden couple in my eyes. I could definitely take some pointers from you.”

Dan rolled his eyes in exasperation, but answered. “Like I said, everyone fights. But me and Phil are more than just a couple, we’re best friends. Neither of us are very sociable, a lot of our jobs are entwined with one another. We spend most of our time together, so fights naturally do occur…but they never last for long either.”

“How long do they last?”

Dan sighed. “Never too long. We’re both stubborn, but we also can admit our faults. Phil tends to shut things inside, so sometimes it can take awhile to figure out why he’s even upset. But then I’m almost too expressive with my feelings at times. But we both know each other very well, and we both hate fighting, so…you know?

“Wow,” Louise whistled. “You two really are the golden couple.”

Now Dan blushed. “We just have really good communication skills I guess? I’m not a fucking expert on relationships, but I think talking is a big key factor in having a healthy relationship. We do that, a lot.”

“And you also do much more than talk,” Louise winked. “I know that much at least.”

“Jeezus Christ,” Dan groaned. “Just finish your sandwich Louise!”

“I already did,” She gestured to her empty plate. “You should be happy Dan, having such a good relationship. A lot of people aren’t as lucky as you.”

Dan had to agree with her there. “I know. I am happy, trust me.”

“One wouldn’t be able to tell that from your clothes,” Louise pointed to his all black outfit. “Anyways, so about Darcy and the cat…”


End file.
